bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MRFRUITKING/Wrenchman, the Chronicles
These, are the storys, no, the legends, of the Supreme Savior of the Mountain. The legendary hero from Tooltopia, who is said to have once destroyed an entire legion of Magnati's, with one swift shot from the mighty Wrench Beam. Now, please, hear the tale of this hero. Note: Thanks to DubstepSniper10324 and Cbkguy for inspiration for some of the characters! Another Note: WORK IN PROGRESS A Third Note: King Beetle is human shaped, but the bees are rectangles like in the game. Wrenchman is a human, as are the beekeepers. Bio Name: Wrenchman (Real name unknown) Height: 6' 1" Age: 24 Birth Place: Tooltopia Weapon of choice: The Lugwrench The Backstory Tooltopia, the oldest society in existance, is mainly regarded as a legend. No one has seen it since the Dark Years, so naturally, belief in the race began to fade away. A long time ago, an evil being known as Death brought his wrath apon the world, eventually targeting the mountain. Thankfully, a group of heroes managed to defeat him, which attracted Tooltopia's attention, because the heroes were caught in a war of their own at that time. The leader of Tooltopia, Bolt, demanded that weapons be made to counteract events like Death and his army in the future. The most advanced scientists and magicians came together, and choose 4 children to become the weapons Bolt wanted. They became Wrenchman, Hammerman, Scooper, and Dipper. Bolt, satisfied with the progress, sent the heroes out into the world to protect everyone. Hammerman set out for Beeline, a town destroyed by the Ants, to help rebuild it. Scooper wandered the world, stopping wherever she was needed. Dipper was killed in New Bear City, defending it from the last of Death's army. Though Death was completly destroyed, his people still craved revenge. Wrenchman stuck to the mountain, because after everything it went through, it still wasn't safe. Beetle Royale Present day: Wrenchman stood on top of the Bear gate, looking down at the mountain with his army of bees. "Something is happening, I can feel it." said Wrenchman. "Buzz?" buzzed Buzz, his Right-hand Carpenter Bee. "I have a feeling the King is getting ready to rumble. Hmmm... Let's go." 6 years earlier: Wrenchman was slammed into the hive. A crunch sounded as a slot broke. "Who invited you to the party, kid?" boomed the King Beetle, "you're in over ya head, go back to your mommy, ya weakling." The King Beetle controlled all of the bugs and monsters in the mountain. The bees were just barely holding on to their fields. When Wrenchman came, he naturally challenged the King Beetle, and tried to rescue the bees he held prisoner. "Let them go!" exclaimed 18 year old Wrenchman. "You don't no nothing about how this works, do ya? See kid, it's like this. I am the strongest. I rule. And if you don't give up and leave, you are gonna be dead." King Beetle picked Wrenchman up by his neck and slammed him into the hive wall. "See, kid, ya done already. You are outta your league." "Not quite!" yelled Wrenchman. He pulled out one of his Throwable Wrenches, and spikes came out of its sides. He stabbed the King in his hand. "AHHHHH" yelled the King, reeling back. He yanked it out quickly. "FINE! You can have these dumb bees, they ain't worth the trouble. I'll chop some heads anotha day. You ain't gonna last da month here, Wrenchy. I'm gonna wreak your face!" And with that, Wrenchman's first real fight ended. Present Day: Wrenchman jumped into the King Beetle's Lair. It was huge, the size of a football field, and shaped like a colisium. Wrenchman landed in the middle of the fighting area, and looked around. He saw Beekeepers and their bees, the Bears, and the King's henchmen, who had forced everyone else to attend no doubt. "Welcome," boomed the King's voice over the loud speakers, "To the fight of the century!" At the end of the colisium, King Beetle busted out of the fake wall. "Glad you could make it to the party!" "It was hard to miss the flyers." said Wrenchman. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. It had a picture of a krump King Beetle standing over a fallen Wrenchman, with the date and place, and the words, 'Bee there, or else!' "Ya know? I think you need a new nickname Wrenchy. How about Wron, or DEAD?" "I think you need to shut up!" "I'll shut you up! PERMANENTLY!" King Beetle lunged at Wrenchman, but he smoothly dodged to the side, now used to the King's attacks. However, the King then summoned an aura around him, and pulsed it outward, knocking Wrenchman backward. Wrenchman looked up, and instead of King Beetle, saw a giant Carpenter Bee. Wrenchman knew this was one of the King's hallucinations, and tried to steady himself, but when he looked down, he saw complete blackness. Wrenchman fell to the floor, and saw a giant King Beetle. He heard a weird buzzing to his left, and a sharp pain in his arm. His vision went blurry, and returned after a few seconds. Everything was back to normal again, and Buzz was Next to Wrenchman. "Thanks little bud!" Wrenchman said, petting Buzz's fuzzy head. (He can take the hammer off and isn't made of wood anymore.) Buzz had injected Wrenchman with a shot that gave him temporary immunity to the King's hallucinations, a project of Science Bear's. "Well,looks like the tables have been turned!" Wrenchman drew his Lugwrench, and attacked King Beetle with his regain energy. King Beetle tried to block the attack, but Wrenchman faked him out by pretending to attack from above, then switching to an under attack, breaking the King's guard. He lashed out at the King with incredible force, jumped back, and charged foreward to attack with a upward jab, sending the King flying across the arena, into his throne. The King grunted as he struggled to upright himself. "Ugggg. What... just happened?" The King said, disoriented. "AHHH! This is all your fault ya dumb kid!!" King Beetle jumped back down into the arena, but took only a step before the wire fence seperating the seating and the arena came crashing down. Beekeepers, Bears, and bees spilled out, wacking, clawing, and stinging King Beetle. "What are you doing ya idiots?" He screamed to his henchmen, "HELP ME!" But his cronies only stood, looking on as he was attacked, not wanting to help the evil want-a-be ruler. King Beetle began to be dragged by Panda Bear and another bear, kicking and screaming, out of his lair. "NOOOOOO! YOU WILL REGRET THIS! I'LL DESTORY YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlllllllll....." Wrenchman stood in the center of the arena, and everyone cheered for him and his victory over the King. Wrenchman looked around. It was over.... Landing 5 years earlier: Wrenchman was still getting settled into his temporary home, his boxes still littered the floor of his base under the Pineapple Patch that he found a few months earlier. He was wandering the hives on the hive wall in the far west side of the mountain, when he saw a weird floating bear inspecting a cannon. He walked over to him and asked, "Uhhh... the heck are you doing?" The bear looked over, and a pink and aquamarine bee popped up behind him. "Oh, hello huumain, I am Gummy Bear, and this is my colleague Gummy Bee. We are hear to spread the glory of goo, and if you wish to help, a form of compensation could perhaps be arranged." "Uhh, what's goo?" "It would appear you have much to learn, let me explain non-squishy being." Present Day: Wrenchman set a blanket over the mountain top field, while Buzz plopped a basket down on top of it. They were having a picnic to celebrate their victory over King Beetle, who was being held in a prison in New Bear City for attempted murder, bee indangerment, and lots of other stuff that is not acceptable in a functional society. Wrenchman took out a jar of the mountain's finest honey, french fries for some reason, and Buzz's favorite, a steaming platter of Ladybug poppers. They were just starting to eat when Wrenchman heard a small whoosing, and looked behind him. He shot up right away as he saw a giant gumdrop hurling down on the mountain. Wrenchman grabbed Buzz, and jumped out of the way, off of the top into the Pineapple patch. He hit the Pro shop roof, and bounced off onto the floor by the shop entrence. "OW." "BuzzZZz?" "I don't know what that was Buzz, maybe one of Science bears experiments?" But as Wrenchman turned around, he knew it was no experiment, a gigantic dark purple floating ship thingy shaped like a weird triangle with the top cut off loomed high above the hive wall. "WHAT THE HECK!?!?!" shouted Wrenchman. "Come on Buzz, let's get to the bottom of this." Wrenchman pulled out his grapple wrench, and gave the sharp end to Buzz. Buzz flew up for 3 minutes, and attached the end to the ship. Wrenchman grappled upward, and as he reached the ship, kicked straight through the glass windshield on the ship, shattering the glass. Wrenchman landed on the far side of the room, ducking out of a roll through the broken glass. He stood up and turned around. Gummy Bear floated at the control panel. "Hola non-squish! I believe we have exchanged words before. You are the ranch person." "Uh... no. It's Wrenchman. Anyway... WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A BROKEN RIB AFTER YOU ALMOST DROWNED ME IN GOO!!!" "Oh huumain, we wish you no harm, we only wish to cover this mountain in glorious goo! Now, let me take you on a tour of my great ship, to show you our wonders." Gummy Bee buzzed into Gummy Bear's ear, and Gummy Bear's eyes seemed to almost change color. "Oh hohoho. Gummy Bee! You're ALWAYS RIGHT! WRENCHMAN! I'm sorry that your stay had to be cut short, but I think it's time you joined back with your friends. ON THE GROUND! AH HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Suddenly, the floor dropped out below Wrenchman, and he began to fall out of the ship. He saw the mountain far below him, and had to think of an idea quickly as he fell through the sky. He looked down, and devised a plan. "This is sooo stupid!" he thought, "But there's no other choice!" He took out two grappling wrenches, and shot one at the giant sprinkler on the Badge Guild, and the other on the bubble wand on the Blue HQ. He then saw one of Science Bear's experimental drones, and aimed his feet toward it. He landed on it, and skidded across the stones toward the Basic Bee gate. Sparks flew from the drone as it grinded across the ground. Wrenchman thought it was sort of like waterskiing back in Tooltopia as a kid, but his thoughts were interrupted as he flew over the gate's ramp, and slammed into the wall under the Moon platform. Wrenchman got up, and Buzz flew down to him. Just then, Science Bear came running at Wrenchman. "HEY!! Wrenchman!!" "What is is Science Bear? In case you didn't notice, there is a GIANT FREAKING SHIP UP THERE, that I am TRYING to deal with!!" "Well I know that! What I mean is, after you went up to that ship, I noticed the goo on the mountain top field was acting weirdly, so I ran a quick chemical analysis, and..." "Wait, you did that in just 5 minutes?" "Yes. Anyway, you might want to sit down or something....the goo that the ship shot...it main component doesn't match any known element, in the ENTIRE WORLD! I can't believe I didn't see it before. The goo from gumdrops, it reacts to our atmosphere, and its very chemical composition changes! It changes so much, that the goo can be replacated using fruit! But this goo, it...it..." "Well?" "It's from space...." Wrenchman was silent for a second, then ran over to the hives, skidded to a stop, and threw an eviction at his Gummy Bee. "Welp! That's taken care of!" "Wrenchman, what do we do about the ship?" "Uh...Get rid of it I guess." As if sparked by his words, the spaceship then began to decend. It landed on the other side of the hive wall, but was so huge its front landed on and broke the wall. Gummy Bear's voice boomed on unseen loudspeekers of some kind. "AH HAHAHAHAAA! SAY GOO-D BYE TO YOUR MOUNTAIN! AND HELLO TO YOUR NEW RULER!!! GA HAHAHA!!!" Lost Hope 8 years earlier: Wrenchman stood beside his 3 friends. They were waiting to enter the Throne Room inside of the Central Hub, in the capital city of Tooltopia. Standing at Hammerman's side was Washion, an old mentor who had been training the children to fight. In front of them the massive doors opened, leading into a large room decorated with stained glass and priceless glass tools. The king of Tooltopia, Bolt, sat on his throne at the end of the room. He was decorated in military medals from his time fighting the Magnati as a general. Washion stepped forward to speak to Bolt. "My King," he said, bowing, "I present you with the weapons you so desired." "HAHA!" Bolt laughed, "It's about time! So tell me, what do you present?" The four children walked into the room, and Bolt's expression quickly turned dark. "What... is...THIS? I ask for a WEAPON, and you give me CHILDREN?" Washion spoke up, "Bolt, these children have been trained and equipped with powerful tools. They are no ordinary soldiers. They are just as capable." "WELL THEN! Let's see how they stack up!" Bolt turned to the man at his side, in full armor with even more medals than Bolt, "Titan, test these 'weapons'." Titan drew a sword and charged at the group. Present Day: Category:Blog posts